Pheromones
by Swiftthroughthewind
Summary: Some mistakes are made when a trainer uses a new chemical to catch Pokemon, it ends will every Pokemon chasing after him for lewd purposes. M for lemons, forced sex, and bit of femdom


**Ok so I wanted to start a new type of stories that I feel that a lot of people will like, with that I will be starting it along with other stories and have old ones redone so enjoy. BTW all Pokémon have a humanoid appearance, but relevant like a Pikachu being more human like and tall as its age would be.**

Did I ever mention how much I hated luck?

No? Well I guess I should explain, it always seemed that the universe was conspiring against me. For example if I was opposed to something, it would automatically throw it in my face and it was always forceful. As if they didn't want things to be nice and easy like it could always be with many things. But no, it just had to shove my insecurity down my throat and say "Deal with it".

As someone who is dedicated to be the strongest for the simple and understandable fact of just having your dreams coming true. I was always asked what my reasons were money, fame, women, sex? NO, is it so hard to believe that I just want to be the best? Apparently so, because I was always hounded with questions about wanting to be the best, even though I have stated my intentions before.

But I shouldn't bore you so I will get to the point, fate wants to fuck with me plain and simple. I was against pokephillia and it gave me all female Pokémon that lust after me. If you think that's a coincidence then let me continue, so about a couple of days ago I wanted to catch Pokémon and tried different tactics since my previous attempts were for not.

"Are you sure that it is safe to use this professor?" A pure and non-violated version of me asked with caution over the phone with someone. As I walked down the street towards my destination, a little bit outside of Pallet Town.

"Why, absolutely I am sure that it will work... mostly" Explained a bit non honest professor oak about his newest project.

"Mostly?"

"Look the worse that can happen is that nothing will come, ok?"

"I guess"

"That's the spirit, oh and after you test that make sure you come back to test the other concentrations"

"Ok, good bye professor"

*click*

"Master are you sure that new tonic will help you capture new Pokémon?" A curious gardevoir of mine said as she was walking next to me.

I smiled at her

"I hope so Anna, we are going to need more Pokémon if we want to be strong! "She looked at me then in front of us and sighed.

"I am just worried that something might go wrong" she stated, her face full of worry

"Don't worry it will be fine, I am not going to replace you or anyone else I only want them to get stronger. "I smiled while putting my hand reassuring on her head.

"Besides what is the worst that can happen? " At that moment it started to rain heavily. We quickly ran towards the nearest tree, our clothes and bag were soaked.

"God damn it, of course when I say that something has to happen." I growled with frustration with the world and forces that like to dick with me.

"It's alright master everything will be fine, all we have to do is wait it out!" My gardevoir reassured me, but she had to have a dress that clung to her tight voluptuous frame.

"Yeah sure", I said with a blush on my face as I turn away from her visible nipples, poking out of her wet dress. After I turned away a bit of silence stands between us, after a while she breaks the tension filling the air.

"Master do you love me?" She spoke with a blush on her face, while fiddling with her fingers.

"I uhh,"

"Master, why must you always look away from me?"

"It's just uh, I need to- well,"

"Master! Why do look away from my body, I want you to love me and look at me more than a partner!" She states with look of arousal on her face while moving closer to my face and starts to move her face closer to mine.

"I just want to be one with you", she state soothingly as she re-positions herself to where our mid sections are touching.

"I know Anna, but I don't see like that and you know how I feel about human-Pokémon relationships." I say with a firm look, she moves her face away then looks back at me with eyes that flash yellow.

"Maybe I just have to be forceful then," she growls and I suddenly feel myself pushed to the ground by an unknown force.

"W-Wait the rain stopped", I then sat up and ran in the direction of the place I was searching Pokémon for.

She just signed and started walking toward me.

I move the brush away from my view, giving me the sights of a clearing with forest surrounding it and I rummage through my bag looking for the experimental bait. I take out a glass tube with a cork on it, ridiculous I know but it is to make sure it didn't react to other chemicals. Unfortunately, it got wet and when I tried to remove the cork from it I ended up spilling it all over myself.

"God damn it," Frustrated I got the horrible smelling chemical on my shirt, I tried to wipe it off but to no avail.

"Master, you smell so good!" My gardevoir beamed, but then changed to a blush on her face and changing her expression to one of longing. Figuring what was going to happen next, I began to move towards the middle of the clearing. As I move towards it I saw several Pokémon emerge from the forest; a charmander, oddish, and a Pikachu. I was surprised at the immediate effect but, few other came out. A celebi, smoochum, and meloetta which surprised me since some of them are around this area that often. They all came from different sides but all starting towards me, I was about to attack but something seemed off about these Pokémon. They all had a blush on their face and heading in my direction, then I froze I had seen that look on Anna's face before.

"Umm Anna I think we should le-," I didn't even finish as she hugged me from my side, she looked up at me with that look on her face.

I didn't give her time to speak, I took out my poke ball and sucked her in then started running to town. Half way to my house other Pokémon present in the city stopped what they were doing and have begun to chase me. Mostly with their trainers chasing after them and yelling for them to stop. Running through the plaza as multiple Pokémon chase me was not fun, I somehow lost them on the way to my house but I wasn't sure. As I close the door behind me, I signed in relief and moved toward my shower preparing to give myself a proper cleaning.


End file.
